The Door
by dramawriter27
Summary: A mysterious door takes it's victims as they try to find the secret of THE DOOR


_**The Door**_

_**By Dramawriter27 **_

_**(Note:All Characters ARE Mine.)**_

Narrator: There once was a mysterious door in the middle of nowhere that seemed to never age, it simply remained there... taunting it's approachers to enter to find its secrets. This is the story of _**THE DOOR**_.

Timmy:Mom look!!

Judy:What is it son?

Timmy:there's a door over here, its not attached to anything!! let's go in!!

Judy:No son it's rude. that door might belong to someone. come on lets go home.

Narrator:(Judy & Timmy Leave the door and continue to walk home) Timmy continues to think about the door even as they enter their home. He begins to plan a way to open the door and find its secrets even though his mother told him not to, He calls his friend the following day.

Timmy:(on Phone) Gerald its me,Timmy, can we meet?

Gerald: Where?

Timmy: In the junkyard.

Gerald: Sure I can be there within an hour.

Timmy: An Hour!?

Gerald: I'm Sorry I have to eat lunch with my parents.

Timmy: Fine but call me when you get back, Ok?

Gerald: Ok. But what is so important Timmy?

Timmy: I will tell you when we get there.(Hangs Up)

(AN HOUR LATER)

Narrator: Timmy and Gerald are now at the Junkyard where they meet every other wednesday, but that day was Saturday and neither of them wanted to be there at night but Timmy Had insisted that it be at night.

Timmy: Ok gerald, the reason we are here is because we have an adventure to go on, and a mystery to solve.

Gerald: What do you mean?

Timmy: Well yesterday me and my mother were walking home and i saw this door and---

Gerald: A door?

Timmy: Yes a door.

Gerald: What is so special about this door that you had to bring us here!?!

Timmy: Thats just it It wasn't attached to any thing, it was just sitting there standing straight up no supports or anything.

Gerald: You Are lying, Thats impossible!

Timmy: Thats why we are going to open that door and find out what it's secret is!

Gerald: Ok so What's the plan man?

Timmy: Alright so here is what we do, we are going to go to the door and go inside and get proof that it must be a supernatural door!

Gerald:Go in? Well if you are right about the door, It will be dangerous.

Timmy:A risk we will have to take. Get some rest we will do it tomorrow.

(The Next Day)

Narrator: The next day timmy gets up and calls Gerald their conversation is as follows.

Timmy:Good morning conquistador!

Gerald: What?

Timmy: The Name For A spanish explorer

Gerald: Oh yeah the door I forgot completely about that, What should we bring?

Timmy: we need a flashlight,batteries,cellphones,A camera,and an extra roll of film for the camera, oh and some food and drinks.

Gerald:Thats a lot of stuff for just exploring a door.

Timmy:But it's important we bring everything,so that if something goes wrong we are prepared.

Gerald: Of course.

Timmy: Ok I'll meet you there,Bye

Narrator:As they walk they talk about the plan in detail. When they arrive the door is there and there is a sign next to it, it says "Enter If You Dare"

the boys read and chose to ignore the sign even though Gerald suggested it as a bad idea.

Timmy: you go first, your taller.

Gerald: it's your plan,you go.

Timmy: Fine We'll both go!

Narrator:(Timmy & Gerald Enter)

Timmy: Turn on the flashlights.

Gerald:Ok (Flashlight flickers to life)

Timmy: look!!

(Timmy& Gerald see that behind them the door is gone and they are trapped)

Timmy: Where'd The Door Go!?!?!?!

Gerald: I don't know. let's call 911!

Timmy: YEAH!!!

Ethan:it won't work. there is no signal here.

Timmy: Who ARE You!!?!

Ethan:My Name Is Ethan And I've Been Stuck here for 100 years, there is no way out.

Timmy: You don't look like someone 100 years old! how old are you Really?

Ethan: I'm 137 years old, this tunnel gives youthful looks.

Gerald:There Has to be a way out! let's go this way(points at second tunnel)

Timmy:Better than here, Ethan come with us.

Ethan: I'll come. but only to make sure you don't get hurt.

Gerald: cool we all have to stick together to make it out

Timmy: .... Where the Heck did that come from?

Ethan: Ignore him lets go.

Timmy:Ethan, How did you get here?

Ethan: I too was curious about this odd door, and trapped the same as you and i've been down here ever since.

Gerald: How did you survive all this time?

Ethan: I had Brought food inside.

Timmy:So did we!

Ethan: What food did you bring?? (Begins drooling)

Timmy: Just some bread, mayo,and ham

Ethan: ok lets save it for later.

Gerald: That makes sense.

Timmy: Ethan, How old were you when you came in this door?

Ethan: I was 37 years old.

Timmy:oh

(AN HOUR LATER)

Timmy: lets eat right here...

Gerald: yeah I am kinda hungry

Narrator: Timmy,Gerald and Ethan eat their food and talk some more about how Ethan got trapped there.

Timmy: We should get going,the faster we move the better.

Gerald: I agree.

Narrator: a lot later they find the exit when they find a horrible truth.

Timmy: there it is!!

Gerald: Finally come lets----

Ethan: NEVER YOU MANAGED TO GET THIS FAR BUT THE TRUTH ABOUT THIS DOOR MAY NEVER BE KNOWN TO ANY MORTAL!!! I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE!!!!!!

Narrator: the door disappears forever on the outside----- the boys are never heard from again and are presumed dead......

~FIN~

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
